


system update

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantine, angst if you look through a microscope, suna is addicted to his phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: too much time, too little spent with each otherosasuna week day 5, tier 1: distance & internet
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	system update

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is the last work i have for osasuna week 2020! i had so much fun writing these- thank you to anyone reading them!

The city had been placed on lockdown for an indefinite amount of time. It wasn’t hard at first. Some mornings, Suna sat on the counter and watched as Osamu made their morning coffee. Other mornings, he stood behind the shorter man and rested his head on the warm, broad shoulder as his hands wrapped around the firm torso. Over Osamu’s exposed shoulder, he could stare as sugar dissolved into the swirling dark liquid. When Osamu added milk, it created unique patterns that could never be achieve again. It was in these delicate moments, that it truly felt as if they were the only people in the world.

Of course, they couldn’t sit and drink coffee forever (despite Suna’s deepest wishes) so they had to move on. They had managed to kill a significant amount of time playing volleyball in the field behind the apartment complex. When they were done playing, watching old EJP Raijin games sufficed. Contrary to popular belief however, their life did not revolve around volleyball. Once they had played to exhaustion and watched every match from the last few league seasons, it was time to exercise their other hobbies.

(They discovered very quickly that their life, in fact, _did_ revolve around volleyball.)

Two weeks into lockdown and neither Suna or Osamu could come up with something else to do. They tried reading but that had lasted a total of seven minutes and 4 seconds. Suna found it hard to focus when he would much rather stare at the handsome man beside him. The fluffy gray hair swayed gently from the breeze flowing in through the open window and brushed delicately against Osamu’s forehead. Every so often, he would sigh and Suna reveled in the airy sound. Osamu noticed this and promptly suggested painting as an alternative- he had seen it in a video once. The concept was simple. Suna and Osamu would sit facing each other and then, they would paint the other. The goal was to create a portrait of their partner. It was a genius plan- if Suna wanted to stare at Osamu, at least he could be productive as well. Alas, it didn’t work. Suna had decided that he much rather paint Osamu’s body.

An hour later, the bed sheets resembled what could only be described as an abstract rainbow. In his head, Suna titled his masterpiece, “Rainbow of Passion”. Colorful handprints and smears were littered across the once pristine, white sheets. Reds and yellows swirled together creating oranges and lively flames which danced, much like the excitement that was so obviously radiating in Suna’s core. They then mutually decided that painting was probably not the best idea.

Despite the lockdown, they were doing okay.

However, as two weeks turned to four, Suna had been spending more time on his phone. He knew this, and he also knew that Osamu had noticed. What Suna didn’t know was why, or how to stop. It truly was addicting. Initially, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. However, now he checked his phone when he woke up, when he was eating, and even in the shower sometimes. Suna had always known for being attached to the little screen and gossiping about anything and everything but this was different. Instead of watching Osamu make his coffee, his eyes were connected to his phone. 

A small voice in the back of his head told him he should be paying more attention to Osamu but he dismissed it like another pesky notification.

Later, as Osamu spent evenings in the kitchen, Suna sat and watched. He didn’t watch Osamu though; his eyes were on the screen of his cell phone. Actually, Suna rarely watched anything besides his phone now a days- the narrow, gray-yellow eyes were constantly lit by the harsh white light of the screen in front of him. Osamu hated it. He would only see Suna put his phone down to sleep and even then, it remained within an arm’s reach. It was strange to see has Suna slowly retreated into himself like there was a password that Osamu hadn’t quite figured out yet. If he tried to pry too many times, Suna would get grumpy and inevitably lock him out for longer. Too few times and he was left alone with his own thoughts.

Suna couldn’t say he was surprised when he heard Osamu’s proposition. It was late and they were lying in bed when it happened. At the time, Suna was content. Equipped with his phone in hand and Osamu’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, he wanted to stay there forever. And then he heard a whisper, “Rintaro, I have a challenge for you.” Never one to turn down a dare, Suna agreed to listen. “Baby, I bet you can’t go twenty-four hours without your phone.” It was absurd, really. Of course he could go a day without his phone. That didn’t mean he wanted to though.

“That’s a stupid dare.” As he spoke, he turned to face his lover. But what he saw made his heart ache. Even in the dark, the sadness in Osamu’s eyes was visible. It sparked curiosity deep in mind. “’Samu, what’s wrong?” Osamu’s arms tugged him closer as he buried his face in Suna’s chest. The soft gray hairs tickled his nose as Osamu shook his head. “Tell me, please.”

And eventually, Osamu did. He explained how in a time where they were literally stuck together, he felt as if Suna was drifting away. That night, Suna held him close and whispered sweet nothings into his ear- reassurances that Suna still loved him and apologies for shutting him out. When Osamu fell deep into his slumber, Suna laid awake drowning in his guilt. Each time he tried to ignore it, the little notification in the back of his head continued to appear.

The next morning, Suna took it upon himself to bring up the dare while Osamu was making their coffee. “’Samu, I’ll do your dare and I’m going to win.” He heard a laugh and Osamu proposed, “If you win, I’ll do anything you say for a day. If I win, you’ll do anything I say.” It sounded like a fair exchange so Suna didn’t hesitate to accept. After another five minutes, Osamu placed both of their phones in a box and left it on the night table. The twenty-four hours had begun.

The first hour passed by easily. Together on the couch, they simply cuddled and spoke with gentle whispers. Suna didn’t realize how much he missed moments like these with Osamu. He felt safe wrapped in the strong arms, and warm, leaning against the broad chest. They talked about everything from the current state of upheaval the world was in to what they wanted for dinner. Together, they reminisced over their high school years and everything that had happened since they first met. It was strange, remembering a time when he and Osamu were “just friends”. But Suna knew. He had always known that Osamu was the one for him.

His brain sent him another notification reminding him that he had been a shitty boyfriend to Osamu recently. As he sat there in Osamu’s arms, he swore to himself that in these twenty-four hours, he would make it up. He would ignore his phone and give his undivided attention to Osamu like he should have been doing.

Time apparently passed very quickly when you were cuddling.

Before he knew it, it had been twelve hours. They had spent the day truly bonding in ways they hadn’t done since high school. Osamu spent an hour trying to convince him that tuna mayo onigiri was superior in every aspect to a spicy tuna sushi roll. In turn, Suna announced that boba was overrated. And the banter was fun. As Osamu looked at him, enraged at his atrocious statement, Suna smiled because he truly loved the man sitting in front of him.

Sitting on that couch, Suna realized that nothing on his phone was better than Osamu (except maybe the pictures he had of him). The revelation hit him like a bucket of cold water. For years, he had Osamu to himself and like a fool, he had taken him for granted. In his head, he compared this epiphany to a system update. He was not perfect by any means, but he was getting better. He was changing, becoming smarter (increasing his optimal performance, if you will).

Osamu, on the other hand, was definitely perfect.

Suna did win the dare, and the next day, his one request for Osamu was that they lock their phones up again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i just wanted to say that if you've been reading and commenting on my works, i appreciate you so much. despite the number of fics i have up, i dont feel particularly confident about any of them but i recognize that with practice, i'll improve. 
> 
> anyways, i am always screaming about osasuna on my twitter (@aobaxboba) if you want to join me


End file.
